Young Hero
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Ben's a young hero, there's no doubting that. But when he's captured by Albedo and said Galvin does something to the Omnitrix, Ben find himself stuck as a five-year-old, and suddenly all the enemies he fights and the things he goes through seem a whole lot scarier. How will Rook and Max handle this young version of the hero? COMPLETE.
1. Young and Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch1: Gone and Young.

The moment he heard the loud crash come from down stairs Ben jolted awake. When he heard his mom cry out the teenager jumped out of bed and began rushing downstairs to the livingroom, his hand already working the Omnitrix dial.

He was going for Humongesaur or Rath, but the teenager knew he'd probably end up with Upchuck or Echo Echo, but that didn't matter. Ben wouldn't even need one of his bigger aliens to deal with whichever bad guy thought himself big enough to break into the Tennyson household.

However the sight that greeted him once he entered the livingroom made Ben freeze up, his hands falling to his sides in helpless abandon. "What the..."

The sight was painfully familiar.

Not because it was something he'd seen many times, but because it was something he had worried about often.

His dad was backed into a corner, Khyber's lap dog- cat- thing... Khyber's Panuncian, growling menacing in front of him.

And his mom... Sandra Tennyson was being held up by her arm, by the huntsman himself. Khyber was aiming his large advanced gun at her head. "Ben!" The woman cried when she saw her son.

Upon spotting the teenage hero Khyber smirked a little and lifted Sandra up higher, causing the blonde woman to let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Sandra!" Carl cried attempting to take a step forward but stopping when the Panuncian let out a low growl in warning. Swallowing nervously Carl took a step a back and glared at Khyber from his place in the corner. "Let her go, you beast!"

"You heard the man Khyber!" Ben yelled and he looked at Omnitrix. There had to be an alien that didn't have a natural predator, right?

Swampfire perhaps?

Or maybe Jet-Ray?

An alien he hadn't used in a while, yes that had to do it!

Oh man, he was so bad at this... Ben hadn't handled it well when Zombozo targeted his parents a year ago and the teenager had a feeling he wasn't doing so good now either. Not if the jelly like feeling in his legs meant anything.

He looked away from the Omnitrix when Khyber chuckled.

"Yes pick an alien, after that pick who you'll save. Your mother, or your father." Khyber said sounding far too amused for Ben's liking. "If you attack my pet I'll be forced to end your mother's life, if you attack me then my pet will not hesitate to rip your father to pieces."

Gritting his teeth in frustration Ben forced himself to look away from his mother's panicked face and his father's frightened expression, so he could glare Khyber. "What's the matter Khyber?" He asked, his tone challenging.

Khyber's pride was his weakness. Maybe if Ben could keep him talking...

"Can't catch me in a real hunt?"

"I'm not here for the thrill of the hunt."

Wait, what?

Ben just stared the huntsman dumbly. "If you're not here to hunt me down, then why all..." He made a vague gesture around the room. "this?"

"I have a deal with an acquaintance." Khyber answered. "Deliver you to him, the nemetrix shall be updated a long with my other hunting equipment." He said in that hushed tone of us. "Once you've dealt with my acquaintance we shall continue our hunt... prey."

"...Glad you trust my ability to escape your acquaintance." Ben replied raising an eyebrow. "But let me repeat my question, dude." Ben said crossing his arms and trying to look like he had the situation under control. "What the heck is this?!"

Okay, so maybe waving his arms up didn't exactly create the image of control, but he was grasping a straws here!

Ben's eyes widened when Khyber lifted his mother up higher and put his large finger on the trigger of the gun.

"I know that you're not the smartest of your kind." Khyber said, putting the gun against the side of Sandra's head. "But even you must be familiar with the term 'leverage'."

That made sense.

Ben took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "What do you want, Khyber?"

"You surrender yourself to me and I will release your parents."

Immediately Ben's parents started protesting.

"Don't do it Ben!" Sandra nearly screeched. "Get away from this guy!"

"We'll be fine, son!" Carl really wasn't much of liar.

Ben ignored them. "You'll let them go, unharmed?" If he was gonna do this he needed to be sure his mom and dad would be safe.

Khyber nodded, not saying anything else.

Fists clenched tight enough for his nails to dig deep into his palms, Ben glared at the ground, trying to drown out the sound of his parents' calling out to him and the Panuncian's growls, as he considered his options.

Really, he only had two options. He either went with Khyber or risked his parents' lives and those really weren't great options.

And even Khyber expected him to escape the enemy... Plus he didn't doubt that his parents would contact grandpa Max who along with Rook and the rest of the Plumbers would come and help, so...

Finally the teenager looked up, a determined look on his face. "Fine." He said, not a trace of hesitation to be detected in his voice.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else. The moment the word left his lips Khyber aimed his gun at him and fired it.

50.000 volt went through his system and the last than Ben heard before he blacked out were his mother's frantic screams as she called out his name over, and over and over again.

**-Ben-10-Omnivere-**

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since then, but when Ben woke he kept his eyes closed. Who ever was holding him captive didn't need to know he was awake just yet.

The first thing he became aware of was that he felt sore all over. The second thing was that he couldn't move his arms or legs which seemed to be chained to a metal table with metal clasps.

"No need to pretend, Tennyson." A voice coming from his left said. An awfully familiar voice. "I know you're awake."

Emerald eyes flew open. Ben's eyes narrowed when he saw the white-haired, red-eyed version of himself standing at the head of the metal table he was forced on.

"Albedo!"

Albedo met his gaze. "Fast as always, Ben." He smirked briefly, before returning his attention to the Omnitrix which he was adjusting, the inner code that is. The setting only Azmuth ever touched and adjusted. Bluckic and Driba weren't even allowed to work on the Omnitrix's inner code

The fact that one of his most dangerous enemies was now doing exactly that made Ben's skin crawl.

"Dude," Ben grunted trying to move away, but it was no use, the bonds were too tight. "How are you free _again_. Forget that, how do you look like sixteen-year-old me again?"

Albedo didn't even look away from Ben's wrist. "I had a lot time to learn about some of the Omnitrix's lesser known functions, while in prison Ben." His tone casual, as if he was talking to Ben about the weather or about the scores of a soccer match. "And after that escaping my cell was child's play. After all nothing can stop the great Galvin mind."

Ben rolled his eyes. He knew he had a lot of pride and was arrogant, but the people who complained so much about him needed to meet his enemies. "And you're working together with Khyber again. Kinda unoriginal."

"The huntsman already proved to be useful." Albedo replied. "He captured you, did he not?" The human turned galvin said pressing a tiny button with his tool and snapping the Omnitrix shut again.

Ben grit his teeth, recalling the events that led to his capture. Just remembering the looks on his parents' faces was enough to make Ben boil with rage.

The young hero opened his mouth, an insult already on his lips, but halted when the Omnitrix started letting out a series high-pitched beeps. "What-" He stopped talking.

Something was wrong.

Or more like, something felt wrong.

A tingling feeling spread from his wrist and went through his entire body. It was kinda similar to the feeling he got seconds before transforming into one of his aliens, only now it was drawn out and it felt different. Similar but different.

"What did you do?!" Ben cried starting to get nervous. This didn't feel right. "What-!" He cut of by a bright green light that came from the Omnitrix and soon completely surrounded Ben.

Once the light faded Ben found himself temporarily blind and he felt... Off? On edge, nervous?

He blinked several times before he could see again, when he sight fully returned he saw that Albedo had moved to stand at the end of the metal table, and that Albedo was... Taller.

Albedo looked bigger, that smirk seemed so much scarier from this angle and Ben wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so much more vulnerable than he had seconds ago.

"What happened?"

Ben's emerald eyes widened. That wasn't his voice! That couldn't be his voice!

He had heard that voice before of course. On his parents' and grandpa Max's home videos. But he didn't sound like that. Not anymore. Not since he was littl-

"Like I said." Albedo spoke up and Ben's head shot up to look at him. "I learned a lot about the Omnitrix's lesser known functions." Albedo informed Ben. He walked away, exiting the room only to return a moment later, a mirror in his hand.

"I'm stuck with the hormones and weaknesses of the teenage version of you." Albedo said, his tone dark as he glared down at Ben who subconsciously tried to squirm away from him.

The white-haired teenager held up the mirror so Ben could see his reflection.

Ben gasped when he saw himself.

"In return I made sure you have the emotional dependency and weaknesses of your five-year-old self." Albedo sneered. "And now that you're just a little kid." A dark look came to Albedo's face as he stepped closer to the table.

"The two of us are going to, as you humans say, have a little quality time."


	2. Guinea Pig

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch2: Guinea Pig.

Emerald eyes gazed upwards as Ben tried to block out Albedo's boring speech. The five-year-old wasn't worried about being... Well, a five-year-old. Not since Albedo started talking.

It was strangely comforting, the cliché bad guy speech. Ben had heard it at least a billion times. It was always the same 'I'm gonna take over the world, I'll end you, I'll take the Omnitrix' story.

This time Albedo was going on about 'Tests, hidden secrets and how he was oh so much better than Azmuth'. Ben stopped listening a while ago actually. In fact he was getting bored and wan-

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Surprised Ben's head jerked up. "Yes?" He said sending Albedo a wide-eyed look.

Albedo put his hands on his hips and looked down at Ben, an indignant look on his face. "No, you weren't."

"Yes I was!"

"No, you weren't." Albedo quietly muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ben still heard him. "Were too!"

"Were not!

"Were too!"

"We- Urgh, unbelievable." Albedo muttered slapping his forehead in annoyance. "Nevermind Tennyson. It was silly of me to think your underdeveloped human brain could keep up with me. This is pointless."

"This is pointless." Ben repeated making in a high-pitched, ridiculous sounding voice.

Albedo raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"What was that?" Ben repeat a pleased smile on his small face as he echoed Albedo's words in the same ridiculous tone as before.

"Are..." The white-haired version of Ben frowned. "Are you repeating everything that I say?"

"Are you repeating everything that I say?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"It's not funny!"

"It's not funny!"

"You're acting like a foolish child!"

This time Ben didn't repeat what Albedo said. The little boy actually paused. "Well," Ben frowned in that special adorable way that only young children managed to pull off. "whose fault is that?!" He tried to sound challenging, but that was a hard task now that his voice sounded so young and small again.

Albedo didn't bite to the bait, but neither did he start gloating again, he was too pleased that he'd gotten Ben to quit copying him. "Hah!"

But the toddler wasn't finished.

"Hah!" Ben repeated smirking mischievously.

Albedo's face fell. "Not again..." He groaned.

"Not again."

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Albedo had made Ben young and vulnerable again for a different reasons. Perhaps it was time to remind the child. The white-haired alien grit his teeth. "Don't you dare start again, or I'll..."

"Don't you dare star again, or-"

SLAP!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the entire laboratory and Ben froze. His five-year-old body going rigged. Already large emerald eyes and had widened and filled with tears, tears which Ben didn't allow to fall.

Ben might be stuck as his five-year-old self, both physical and mentally, but he still had all his memories and sure he thought like a little kid now, but he still had some of the traits he had as when he was sixteen.

He hadn't cried since the day he lost Feedback and that wasn't gonna change. No matter how much his face hurt.

A satisfied smirk formed on Albedo's face when he saw a hand-shaped bruise already starting to form on the small child's face. "You're not here for fun and games, Tennyson." He said reaching for Ben. Albedo's grin widened when Ben tried to shy away from him. He cupped Ben's chin, his grip cold and cruel as he forced the boy to meet his red gaze.

"It's time we get to business."

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

"It'll be alright, Carl." Max tried to reassure his son. He was at their home along with Rook and a whole team of Plumber agents. Rook was currently leading the team that searched room for any kind of clues as to where Ben had been taken too.

The house was a mess.

Furniture was knocked over, windows were shattered, the coffee table was splintered into multiple pieces and the curtains had been ripped to pieces by sharp.

The couch had been put back up, which was where Carl was sitting now, his shaking wife in his arms and his father besides him.

Carl met his father's gaze for just a small moment before looking away. "Yeah..." He sighed, still rubbing his wife's back trying to console her. "Ben's strong and he'll-" The man swallowed trying to block the image of Khyber's snarling, red-eyed beast from his mind. "He'll be fine." Carl said his voice strained.

Rook walked over to them. "Magister Tennyson, we have successfully taken samples and photographed the evidence. The computers are scanning the galaxy for Ben's DNA as we speak." The Revonagander's tone was far more subdued than normal.

Max nodded, he moved to get up but hesitated. He looked back at his son and daughter-in-law. "Carl, Sandra, it...-"

"It's alright, Max." Sandra surprised them all by pushing herself away from Carl and getting up. She looked at Max who was pleasantly surprised to find a less hunted look in her eyes than in Carl's. She smiled shakily and nodded at her father-in-law. "Go get our boy back."

Max nodded grimly before following Rook and the other Plumber Agents out of the house.

While the other agents went to the group shuttle, Rook and Max headed to Rook's truck and got inside. "This..." Rook said slamming the door shut. "if Khyber is the one behind this _low_ move," He gripped the steering wheel hard in anger. Kidnaping Ben was one thing, after all Ben had been kidnaped before, but to use the boy's parens as leverage? How barbaric. "we should search the areas previously used by him."

"Yes." Max nodded grimly. They wouldn't rest till they found Ben.

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

After having been stuck on that metal table for so long, Ben expected himself overjoyed at being freed from it.

He wasn't.

The moment the metal clasps were removed from around his arms and legs he had rolled from the table and attempted to activate the Omnitrix. Ben raised his hand to hit the dial, only to have Albedo grab his arm and yank him upwards.

Albedo lifted him from the ground by his arm and roughly threw him into a chair that the villain had prepared. It was very similar to a dentist's chair.

Obviously it wasn't a normal dentist chair. That became clear the moment Ben landed on it and a metal band shot out of it and wrapped around Ben's waist, more metal clasps shot out from the armrests and wrapped around his arms.

Now made absolutely immobile Ben stared up at Albedo with wide, fearful eyes. "Um... What now? You gunna kill me?"

Albedo busied himself with putting his equipment on a metal tray. "Don't be ridiculous." He said turning to the toddler, for to amused by the fearful look on Ben's face. "You're a guinea pig, Ben, and obviously I need to research the results."

"What are you talking about?"

Albedo rolled his eyes, again annoyed by the boy's ignorance. "A guinea pig, Tennyson. As in test subject. The Omnitrix is the most advanced piece of technology in the universe and Azmuth is letting you have it. I assume Azmuth wouldn't test it on himself so that-"

"No, no, I already know all that." Ben interrupted him slowly shaking his head. "But I don't know what you mean by research."

Oh how gloriously naive. Albedo smirked and turned around so Ben got a full view of the equipment the albino had set out.

The five-year-old's eyes widened in horror when Ben saw the syringes, scalpels, needles and various other medical equipment.

"I think I should start with a blood sample." Albedo said grabbing a syringe and tapping the needle. "And some tissue samples... Of your human self and your 10 first aliens. I want to see what made them different to be your first accessable aliens, did it have to do with your DNA? Your blood? Or was it something else entirely?"

Ben was rapidly shaking his head, squirming away from Albedo who was already standing besides the chair. "No, no, no!" The toddler almost shrieked in fear. "Bluckic and Driba already did my check up! Nothing wrong this time!"

"Those idiots do tests to see if the Omnitrix has any side effect?" Albedo asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Ben nodded vigorously. "Every three months!" He cried out. "Last one was last week so you really, really, really don't need to use that needle!"

SLAP!

Unlike like the first time when Albedo slapped him, Ben didn't freeze. The five-year-old continued trying to squirm out of his bonds, determined to get away from his tormentor.

SLAP!

This time Albedo not only slapped the child, but also pinned him to the chair. "Listen to me, BRAT!" the albino growled his face inches above Ben's who was looking up at him, his emerald eyes wide and filled with tears that didn't fall. "I am the one in charge! Not you! And we'll do as I say!"

With that said Albedo stabbed Ben's arm with the needle and began taking the first blood sample.

Ben bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. The toddler sniffled as he blinked a lot to keep the tears at bay. "Y-You're a real jerkface!"

"Hmm." Albedo nodded putting the vial with the blood sample on the tray. "If that is what you think now, I dread what you'll think of me once I start taking tissue samples."

The toddler could do nothing but whimper.


	3. In the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch3: In the dark.

Three days... Ben had been with Albedo for three days and things had gotten a whole lot worse for the five-year-old.

Ben had been able to turn into aliens with the Omnitrix since he was ten and Azmuth had him be tested every 3 months to see if there were no sudden side effects, but Ben never felt more like a test subject before.

One of the worst things to happen during his stay at the lab was when Albedo wanted to take a blood sample from DiamondHead. Sure young peterosapiens had a less thick armor than adults, but it still hurt when Albedo cut large chunks off him.

Another painful memory was when Albedo used that 'special' needle, to draw blood from Heat Blast.

But the absolute wost was when Ben was put in the cell and left alone for the night. The cell was made similar to Albedo's cell at Plumber HQ so there wasn't an alien in the Omnitrix that could escape from it. Necrofigians couldn't go through it and not even Humogesaur- Not so humongous anymore... could break the special enamored glass.

And Albedo left him there for the night with a pack of crackers and a glass of water.

At least now he was strapped to the stupid dentist chair again, not that Ben had been happy about it or that it had been a quiet morning for him. No, Albedo was finally down to the last of Ben's first ten aliens.

The five-year-old was actually very proud of himself. He hadn't cried out when Albedo took a sample of Ghostfreak's ectoplasma with the pen-sized vacuum thingy. Just a small whimper this time.

"Chilly fries..." The toddler drawled in an annoying voice.

Ben decided early on that if he was helpless to stop Albedo from taking samples for his research, than he had to at least try to distract the Galvin so he would mess up his research.

Besides, whether he was 10, 16 or 5, annoying the bad guys was always fun.

"Come on Albedo, think of all the food we could have had if you hadn't decided to hide on a stinky planet that only has one boring lab in it!" Ben insisted. "There's chilly fries, hotdogs, corn dogs, and... Oh pizza!" Ben said getting excited himself. "I like pizza." The five-year-old definitely wasn't shy, no matter how pensive he got whenever Albedo got to close...

As long as the white-haired male stayed at the desk where he was researching the sample of Ghostfreak's ectoplasma, Ben felt like he could do and say whatever he wanted.

It wasn't like was afraid of Albedo or anything...

"And candy." Ben continued when Albedo didn't even twitch. "I like candy a lot. Chocolate too, but not all." And definitely not the ones with any kind of nuts in them seeing those could potentially kill him and all...

Still no response from the alien other than the occasional annoyed look sent his way.

"Albedo..." Ben sang. "Don't you wanna brag about how brilliant you _think_ you are, and forget all about your research stuff?"

No matter what the child said, Albedo wouldn't look away from what was doing.

Not untill a red light started blinking on and off from the computer. The albino glanced at the alert and smirked. Getting to his feet Albedo started collecting his materials and putting everything in a large white bag.

Ben fell quiet when Albedo approached him and unstraped the metal bands keeping him to the chair. He tried to back away into the chair. It couldn't be time for the cell again.

Could it?

"It isn't night yet."

"Smart as always..." Was Albedo's dry reply, before yanking Ben up by his arm and carrying the struggling child to the cell. "As much as I enjoyed our time together, it's time for me to leave." Albedo said before roughly throwing Ben into the cell.

"No!" Ben cried scrambling to his feet and rushing to the door as fast as his short legs could carry him, but he was too late. The glass door was already locked. "Out!" Ben demanded. "It's not night!" He repeated his words before.

Albedo bent down so he was on eye-level with Ben. "That's the thing, Tennyson." he said, his tone mocking. "I'm not leaving for the night. Now that I have what I need there is no point in staying here."

For a moment Ben was quiet, staring at Albedo with wide eyes as understanding slowly downed to him. "Y-you're leaving me here?" Ben quietly squaked.

Albedo didn't say anything. He got up and headed to the room's exit. "So long, Ben." He said before leaving, not even sparing Ben a last glance.

Seconds after the alien left the lights in the laboratory went out leaving a small, five-year-old child alone in the dark cell.

Just like had done the two night before, Ben made his way to the far corner of his cell, sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. Unlike the two previous nights there were no dry crackers or a glass of water.

Because Albedo wouldn't be coming back...

Ben was all alone in the dark cell, he couldn't use the Omnitrix and there was no food and-and-... But this wasn't Ben's first time locked up, with an Omnitrix that was no use.

He had been captured before! Heck, the Incursians had him chained up in a shuttle towards the sun with an Omnitrix that wasn't working properly...

So really Ben had no reason to be afraid.

He'd been in impossible situations before so really, Ben had no reason to be afraid...

Sniffling Ben hugged his knees close to himself and clenched his emerald eyes shut.

"I wanna go home!" The five-year-old wailed.

But there was no one who heard him.

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

The shuttle landed in a plant filled area and the team got out. With Gwen's help the Plumbers had managed to track Ben down to this planet, which was strange because according to the Plumber database Cantekus IV was nothing but a wildlife filled jungle. Unfortunately Gwen and Kevin couldn't come, Gwen couldn't miss another test, so it was just Max, Rook and a small team there to search for the lost hero.

They split up in four groups, one searching up South, the other East, the other West and the last group went up North.

After nearly three hours of searching the jungle area Rook's team stumbled upon a large research facility and by the outside look on it, the facility seemed abandoned, but Rook had already learned that looks could be deceiving.

A frown on his face, Rook turned around to face his team, his cat-like eyes landing on the shortest of the group, a small roach like alien, one who was known to be very accident-prone, something that Rook couldn't use right now.

Ben had been gone for 3 days and everyone was getting anxious to get the teenager back.

"Huble, contact the other teams and inform them of our findings." Rook ordered. "The rest of you follow me." With that said the Revonahgander turned around and he and his team entered the dark facility.

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

What if he was stuck down here forever and ever?

The five-year-old furiously rubbed at his eyes to stop fresh wave of tears that came together with that thought. Ben was still sitting in the corner of his cell, hugging his knees to his chest. He had already tried a few of his aliens in attempts to escape from the cell, but none of them succeeded.

"I wanna go home." Ben whispered dejectedly. In all honesty the young hero didn't get it. Why did he feel like this? He had been in way tougher situations than this!

Sure he was all alone, with no food, hurting and it was dark and he couldn't get out and-

Ben ducked his head and bit back a sob.

It wasn't fair! Why did he always end up in situations like this?! It wasn't like there weren't any other plumbers to deal wi- All Ben's frustrated thoughts came to a sudden halt and his head jerked up when he heard sounds coming from outside the lab.

Footsteps.

Ben tensed. Hadn't Albedo mentioned that they were somewhere on a jungle planet? What if a wild alien beast had gotten in?

Chewing on his botem lip the toddler tried to back further into the corner. "H-hello?" He sounded uncertain as he called out into the darkness. A moment later Ben wanted to smack himself. What was he thinking! Monsters couldn't talk and now he let the monster know where he was.

Squeezing his eyes shut Ben frantically shook his head. He wasn't scared. He wasn't! Maybe he should let the monster know that.

Carefully Ben got his feet. "Listen up monster!" The toddler called out in a small voice. "I'm _the_ Ben Tennyson, I saved the universe like a... gabillion times! I'm not afraid of you! So you can just..." Ben clenched his small fists. "Go away!"

Despite the toddler's brave words the sound of footsteps didn't falter.

Ben swallowed nervously as began backing away into the corner again.

"Please go away..."

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

Using his proto-tool's flashlight function Rook carried on in a steady pace. He and his team had been taken aback by the size of the facility and chosen to split up again so they could cover more ground faster. He was just contemplating which hallway he should walk into next when hear a voice call out.

Rook couldn't hear what was said, but it had sounded like a child's voice.

A child, here in this seemingly abandoned research lab?

The Revonahgander started to run in the direction of the sound. It lead him to a large metal door which he had no trouble blasting open with his proto-tool. Walking inside the laboratory Rook had no problem spotting the cell.

There was indeed a small child in the cell, but by the way it sat there, curled in on himself in the corner in the cell, Rook couldn't really see the child and could only conclude that it was a young human boy.

Slowly Rook walked towards cell and knelt down. The Revongander felt his anger rise when he saw the dark bruises and bloodied scrapes on the boy's arms. 'Brallada, those looked painfull.

The poor boy must be terrified.

The trembling in the small frame made that very clear.

"It is alright," Rook said trying to sound as gentle as possible so he would not frighten the child. "I am going to get you out of here."

Rook had expected the child to be frightened by his voice. He had _not_ expected the boy to suddenly jerk his head up in surprise. Rook had also definitely not expected to suddenly find himself gazing into a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

The toddler blinked at him, eyes wide in surprise and slowly a large grin formed on a too young face. "Rook!"


	4. Run Rook, Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch4: Run Rook Run!

After alerting his and the other teams that he found Ben, Rook got to work.

"I still do not understand what caused your... condition." Rook said as he typed away at the mechanic lock that kept him from opening Ben's cell. Despite his confusion on the matter the Revonahgander had no doubt that this small child was indeed Ben Tennyson. No one had eyes like that except for Gwen, plus there was something about the boy that was just so... So Ben.

Impatiently bouncing on his heels Ben's eyes stayed on Rook. "Albedo did the same thing with my Omnitrix that Azmuth did with his Ultimatrix to make him turn into ten-year-old white-haired me." Ben said bouncing on the balls of his bare feet.

Rook looked at him. The boy didn't seem to be hurting himself with his constant shifting, but Rook knew that Ben's legs had to be hurting to. His pants had many blood stains on them and Rook was sure not all of that could be from the many cuts and deep scrapes on Ben's small arms.

He had not yet gotten the chance to get a good look at Ben's injuries, but some of those deeper scrapes made Rook worry.

"I see..." In all honesty Rook was trying very hard to keep his fur from standing up on all ends. Albedo had spent the past 3 days tormenting a five-year-old.

"R-oook." Ben whined. "Hurry up! I wanna get out!"

The child's cry was followed by a click coming from the machine Rook was working on and a second later the glass wall started to rise. The moment it was high enough for Ben to cralw out if the five-year-old did so.

He got to his feet and rushed to Rook where he hugged the Revonahgander's legs, surprising himself with the action.

Rook was about to bent down and '_there there_' the child when suddenly a red light started flashing and a loud siren could be heard throughout the whole building.

"I didn't do it!" Ben cried jumping back and breaking into a sprint. "Run, Rook!"

Blinking, Rook hesitated only a second before rushing after Ben having no trouble catching up with the hurt, short toddler. "You really always were this reckless?"

When he did not receive a snarky reply Rook glanced down at Ben... and then fought the urge to smack himself. How had he expected a hurt, small five-year-old to keep with him?

Without uttering another word Rook quickly scooped up the panting child and continued running.

"I don't need help, I can make it on my ow-" Ben stopped trying to yell over the sound of the alarm and just wrapped his arms around Rook's neck when he realized that he really wouldn't be fast enough in his current five-year-old state.

Red light flared all over the place and suddenly the wails of the alarm stopped. As it turned out this wasn't as good as Ben anticipated because without warning the room behind them began to crumble.

Ben swallowed when he realized the building was about to collapse.

"Rook?!"

"I am aware of our problem, Ben." Rook replied quickening his pace. The Revonahgander tightened his grip on his friend when he felt Ben starting to tremble. "Ben?"

"...This isn't like when Billy Batson turned us into kids, Rook." Ben answered his wide teary eyes not leaving the destruction that was happening behind them. "I mean I had all my memories too, but..."

'_But now you actually have the mind of a five-year-old along with all the memories your sixteen-year-old self._' Rook thought well aware of how terrifying this must be for Ben, he could feel the boy's fists clenching tightly as Ben gripped Rook's shoulders and he could also feel how Ben was trying to keep himself from shaking. '_And thanks to your memories I assume you are trying to hide the fact that you are afraid?'_

Ben squeaked when Rook leaped over pile of rocks and dodged another piece of concrete that fell from the ceiling.

"I understand, Ben." Rook assured. "But worry not," The Revonahgander said trying to use the voice he always used when his younger siblings were distraught, while also trying to manoeuver himself and Ben out of the collapsing building. "In just a moment we will be out of this... place and you will be reunited with magister Tennyson."

"Gwanpa-" -_sniff_\- "Grandpa Max is here?"

"Indeed. He is probably already awaiting you outside this facility." Rook replied before all his focus went to getting out before the building collapsed.

The Revonahgander ran, climbed, jumped and dodged on his way. For his part Ben kept quiet except for the occasional cry "Faster!" "Watch out!" and after a while the toddler began to murmur "Run Rook, run."

Soon the exit came into view, the bright light from outside contrasting with the darkness inside the building.

To Rook's horror, a metal door was slowly descending from the ceiling and it was seconds away from locking them in, which would mean Rook and Ben's ending, either by suffocation or by being crushed by pieces of concrete.

Not having the time to think on anything better Rook took a risk. He kept quickening his pace till he was running as fast as he could, once he was sure that he couldn't possibly push himself to go any faster he let himself slide towards the exit, curling up protectively around Ben as he did so.

The moment he felt his behind hit the ground Rook feared that they hadn't made it, so he kept his eyes squeezed shut. That is un till he heard a tiny gasp.

"Whoa!"

Instantly Rook's feline like eyes flew upon and the Revonahgander took in his surroundings. His backside was an inch from the closed metal door, while his feet were on the soft green jungle grass. There were Plumber agents all around him, and there in his lap sat a wide-eyed toddler.

After a failed attempt at getting up Ben turned around to look at Rook. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed, a large grin on his face. "Can we do that again Rook? Can we?"

"Let me consider that," Rook said rubbing his chin while pretending to be in deep thought. "...No."

"Aww man! But it would be sooo cool-"

"Ben!"

Startled by the voice Ben looked up, his posture changed when he saw who was running up to them. Relief, surprise and utter joy all announced themselves in one loud cheer.

"GRANDPA!"

The moment the elder reached them Max scooped his grandson up and held him closely to his chest.

Ben hugged him back as tightly as he could manage with his short little arms. The toddler frowned when he felt the tremors going through his grandfather. "Grandpa?" He asked peeking up so he could meet Max's tired eyes. "Grandpa your shaking! Are you okay?" Ben asked now much quieter.

"I am now." Max answered a breathy laugh escaping him. "I am now, _kiddo_." He looked down at Ben. "You've got a lot of explaining to do young man."

"Well..." Ben couldn't whipe the grin from his face. "It's sort of a long story."

"Indeed it is." Rook added, finally getting to his feet. "Perhaps it is a tale for during the shuttle ride back to Earth. I believe it is important that we get the medics at Plumber HQ take a look at Ben as soon as possible."

Max followed Rook's gaze to Ben's bloodied arms and his expression darkened. "Yes." Max nodded, he most definitely needed to hear the full tale.


	5. The way home

**Author: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I just couldn't decide how I wanted it to go and had to rewrite it a couple of times before I was happy with it. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I promise to try and update soon.**

Disclaimer: If I owned it why am I writing fanfiction?

Ch5: The Way Home.

Ben stayed in his grandpa's arms and allowed himself to be carried into the spaceship and to a small room that looked some sort of locker room. He didn't complain about sitting on grandpa's lap like he was a little kid, because at the moment he was just that. Plus to be honest, Ben kinda liked it. He felt safe when grandpa Max pulled him close and even safer when Rook sat down besides them.

And Ben hadn't felt safe in a long while...

Ben stayed quiet and looked around. It was only when they were out of the planet's atmosphere that Ben felt two pair of eyes focussed on him and he started squirm.

"Stop it!"

"Stop with what?" Rook asked unable to take his eyes of hand-shaped bruise on Ben's cheek, the bruise was dark purple and five fingers stood out. '_Brallada it looked awful_' of all of Ben's injuries that bruise bothered him the most.

It always bothered him to see his partner injured, and Rook hadn't thought himself capable of thinking less of Albedo, but that bruise along with Ben's other injuries made Rook despise the Galvin even more.

Because it meant Albedo had struck a child, a toddler and nothing in the world could ever justify that.

"Like..." Ben's swallowed. "Like I'm some sort of test subwect!" His voice started wavering and his emerald eyes were filled with tears. Tears that Ben desperately tried to keep in. "C-c-cause I'm not. I'm not! I'm not! I'm no-" His words were muffled when grandpa Max pulled him close and Ben buried his face in his grandpa's chest.

"Shsss" Max whispered pulling his grandson close and started gently rocking back and forth. "It's alright kiddo." He murmured rubbing circles over Ben's back.

Never turning away from his grandpa, Ben shook his head "Noooo..." He shouldn't feel this way. He was a hero and heroes didn't get scared or-or...

Max sadly shook his head. "Let it out Ben, it's okay."

Maybe Max's permission was exactly what Ben needed...

Because finally Ben allowed the tears that he'd been holding back to roll down his cheeks. Three days of pent up fear and pain was starting to show its' self in the form of tears and sobs.

"That's it kiddo." Max whispered a hand on the back of Ben's head. His face drawn and for once the man was truly showing his age. "Let it all out. It's gonna be okay."

Feeling like he was intruding on a private moment Rook got up ready to leave the two alone. His hand was halfway to the doorknob when a small soft voice stopped him.

"Please don't leave me."

Surprised by the words and the way Ben uttered them Rook turned back around. "Ben?"

Ben was looking at Rook from over Max's shoulder, his face flushed and tear trails down his cheeks. "Please don't leave Rook." Ben sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. "I-I-I don't want you to go..." He trailed off and looked down ashamed of himself, but he didn't know how else to voice how he was feeling.

But he needed Rook to stay!

He was scared and what if Kyber attacked? Grandpa Max would need help. A-and what if Albedo came back?! If that happened then- then... Ben let out another small sob and buried his face in grandpa Max's shoulder.

The five-year-old looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It is alright, Ben." Rook told him, a small smile on his face. "I will stay here for as long as you need me."

"We'll be right here." Max assured smiling down at his grandson.

Ben slowly nodded. "Thanks." He whispered softly before resting his cheek against his grandpa's shoulder, a few silent tears still rolling down his cheeks.

They stayed like that for half an hour, quietly trying to process everything that happened. Naturally Ben was the one who broke the silence. "Sorry I got blood all over your clothes, grandpa." He said, not changing position.

Max looked down at the stains on his shirt, fighting to keep his expression under control. Ben didn't need to know how much he wanted to tear down the galaxy to find Albedo and make him pay. "That's okay kiddo. I'm just glad you're back." He frowned. "You think you can tell me what happened now?"

"Oh..." Ben looked down, hit lower lip disappearing under the pressure of white baby-teeth.

"It's alright." Max quickly assured not wanting to upset his grandson further. "You can tell me once we return to plumber HQ."

"Okay..." Obviously Ben wasn't too happy about it, he went back to resting his cheek against his grandpa's shoulder, though

"You should rest Ben." Rook piped up. "It is still some time before we return to Earth."

Ben understood what Rook meant and scowled -it didn't make him look threatening at all- "I don't need a nap Rook, I'm a hero! Heroes don't take naps."

"Whatever you say Ben." Rook could keep himself from smiling. Ben sounded so much like Young One when he was younger.

Despite Ben's brave words the young hero was fast asleep ten minutes later.


	6. Med-Bay

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch6:Med-Bay.

When the shuttle landed Max handed Ben to Rook. "I going to call Carl and Sandra." Max informed the revonahgander, a small smile on his face. "I'm sure they'll be relieved to hear we finally found Ben."

Rook smiled, easily taking the sleeping toddler from Max, well used to holding small children thanks to his many younger siblings. "I shall take Ben to the medical bay to have his injuries taken care of."

"I better try contacting Azmuth too." Max added. It was a well-known fact that the first thinker didn't bother answering his messages enough, but this was something that couldn't wait. Ben needed to be back to his normal age and soon. Knowing their luck it wouldn't be long before something attacked and Ben needed to go hero.

With that said they split up. Rook took his time walking to medical bay, giving Ben a few minutes of extra rest.

Despite that it didn't take long for them to arrive at the med bay where Bluckic and Driba were waiting for them. For two seconds the two Galvins stared at the sleeping toddler in Rook's arms.

"Is that Ben?" Driba asked trying to get a better look of the sleeping child.

"No it isn't, tha-"

"Yes it is." Rook said before the two Galvins could start one of their standard arguments. "I found him in locked in a cell. From what he told me and magister Tennyson Albedo did something to the Omnitrix that put him in this state." Rook explained as he carefully put Ben down on the exam table.

Away from his source of warmth Ben stirred. "Are we there yet?" The five-year-old asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We arrived almost ten minutes ago." Rook calmly told Ben.

"Okay." Ben replied and curled up on the exam table perfectly fine with going back to sleep.

"Ben..." Rook sighed. Ben probably hadn't slept well since Khyber had taken him from his home which was days ago. Rook would be fine with letting the child sleep some more but Ben's injuries had gone on treated for too long already.

"Fine." The five-year-old pouted as he slowly sat up and finally opened his eyes. "Hey Bluckic, hey Driba."

"Heya Ben." Driba greeted in an overly cheerful voice.

"Lets get your owches looked at." Bluckic added speaking in a higher than usual tone.

Ben blinked, watching the two Galvins run through the med-lab grabbing bandages, disinfectants and other material that they would need. He looked at Rook who shrugged.

"Perhaps they have a soft spot for younglings." Rook quietly suggested.

"But I'm not really five right now?" Ben whispered back, the conspiring tone he used wasn't really backing his statement up.

"Maybe they do not understand that." Rook replied smiling.

Ben shrugged and looked forward when Bluckic and Driba climbed un top of the exam table.

"Alright Ben," Bluckic started. "Show us your injuries." He said while Driba held controled their scanning device that would instantly inform them of Ben's vital signs.

Nodding Ben started to take of his shirt off, he struggled to take it off seeing that it was now several sizes too big. "I can do it myself!" The toddler gave an indignant shout when he saw Rook move to help him.

Finally he managed to pull the dirty shirt over his head. "Here." He said holding out his arms so Bluckic and Driba could get see the lacerations on his arms.

Both Galvins fell quiet when they saw the amount of deep cuts on Ben's arms. "But," Driba paused. "Our scans show no sign of any anesthetics being used."

"Albedo didn't give me those." Ben said a small frown on his face as he thought back to the vaccines Albedo had given him. He knew he should have tried remembering what they were called but their names were so long and- Being five sucked! "He did gave me a shot that made me pass out one time though."

The Galvins shared a horrified look. "You were tort-" Bluckic started to ask but stopped when he saw Rook frantically shaking his head. "Uh.. Lets clean these cuts up."

"Kay." Ben nodded and leaned back a bit.

Rook sighed in relief when neither Bluckic or Driba pressed on for answers. They'd get them once Azmuth returned Ben to his normal age.

Ben tried to stay quiet while the Galvins disinfected his wounds, but a few whimpers still escaped him. But he was still very proud of himself for not letting any tears fall. About an hour later all his cuts were cleaned out and bandaged.

"Almost down now." Driba said while rubbing a bad smelling cream on Ben's bruised cheeks. "Bluckic why don't you grab the special treat we have for little patients like Ben."

Pouting Ben stood up on the exam table. "I'm not really five, guys. I don't need a loll-"

"Here it is!" Bluckic interrupted Ben and held the large lolly up for Ben to see.

Ben stared at large lolly, his eyes widened and the color fled from his face.

The lolly had the shape of a-

Letting out an ear-shattering shriek Ben jumped of the exam-table and ran to the corner of the room and curled up. '_Go away. Go Away. Make it go away!_'

"Ben!" Rook cried quickly jumping to his feet. He moved toward the corner where the toddler hid. "Ben it is alright." He tried to assure. "It is not even a real clown, so-"

At the word clown Ben let out another loud shriek. Instead of getting up and running away, the five-year-old slammed down on the dial of the Omnitrix.

"_Big Chill_!"

Big Chill, no not so _big_ anymore flew up over Rook's head and flew out of the room. Flying down the hallway just as Max was about to enter med-bay.

"Ben?" Max questioned, gazing in the direction the tiny necrofigian had flown off to. Frowning he turned to the three people still in med-bay. "What happened?"

"We just wanted to give him a lolly!" Driba cried gesturing to the large lolly pop in shape of a clown's face. "But Bluckic here messed it up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Enough!" Max snapped effectively silencing the two bickering Galvins. "Plumber HQ is not a safe place for a five-year-old. We need to find Ben."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

"Come on Kevin!" Gwen urged her boyfriend to move faster. The moment she'd received the call from Grandpa Max she had already made up her mind. They would make it Bellwood today. Something that wasn't a problem when your boyfriend owned two spaceships.

The two had just walked into HQ when Gwen heard a high-pitched, breathy voice call out her name.

"Gwen!"

She looked just in time to see a tiny necrofigian fly towards her. She caught out more of instinct than intent. "Uh.. Hi?" Boy did this little alien look familiar. Almost exactly like the smallest one of Ben's necrofigian babies. "Who are you?"

The answer came in the shape of a familiar beeping sound followed by a flash of green light.

Gwen instantly realized who it was she was holding. "Ben!"

"Ben?!" Kevin echoed with disbelief. "No way!"

The toddler turned to Kevin and smiled brightly. "Hi Kevin!" He greeted, cheerily waving with his bandaged arms. The smile slipped away a moment later. "We gotta go hide, there's a clown in here-"

"Ben!"

The three turned to the door where they saw Grandpa Max and Rook coming from. The two rushed to their side.

"There you are kiddo." Max smiled in relief. "You had us worried."

"Grandpa," Ben's lower lip went upwards. "they had a clown."

"I know," Max replied, his voice soft as he took Ben from Gwen and hugged his small grandson tightly. "But it's gone now."

"You sure?"

Max smiled. It had been a while since Ben came to him when sacred and that he could _actually_ fix the problem. "Yeah, I'm sure." His smile grew. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I called your mom and dad and they're on their way here right now."

Ben's face fell. "Nooo..."

Max frowned, that was not the reaction he had been going for. "Ben? What's the matter kiddo?"

"I got mom and dad in trouble again." The five-year-old mumbled, burying his head in his grandpa's shoulder. "Mom's hurt and s-sad and-and dad's gonna be mad and-"

"Easy, easy," Max whispered rubbing circles on Ben's back. "No one's mad at you Ben."

"But-"

"They're just really relieved that you're back." Gwen spoke up, her tone soft. "Like Kevin and I were when we heard you were found."

They could see the five-year-old take a deep shuddering breath before he turned to face them. "They're not mad, even if I got mom hurt?"

"You didn't get your mom hurt." Kevin protested frowning. "Khyber attacking your house wasn't your fau-" He stopped talking when Gwen put a hand on his chest. He met her eyes and watched as she shook her head.

'Later' Gwen mouthed.

Guessing that she must mean when Ben was back to normal.

Right now Ben was simply too young to understand what happened and how things weren't his fault. Five-year-olds couldn't comprehend consequences like that yet.

"No one's mad?" Ben asked, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Promise?"

"I promise no one's mad at you." Max assured. His shoulders sagged with relief when Ben nodded in understanding. "Say what, why don't we all go eat something in the cafeteria here, while we wait for your parents and Azmuth to get here?"

Ben instantly brightened. "Azmuth's coming?"

Max nodded.

"Yay!" Ben cheered, and moved to climb on Max's back. "I like Azmuth." He told them as they started heading towards the cafeteria.

"Don't we all." Gwen replied hoping the Galvin would arrive soon so she could get an explanation as to what the hell was going on.


	7. Growing

**Author: Here's the final chapter of this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Ch7: Growing.

To Kevin and Rook's surprise Ben let Max pick his lunch and followed the other to a large table in the lunchroom. He had some difficulty getting on his chair but refused to accept help. After the third attempt Ben finally managed to climb in his chair, and sat down besides between Gwen and Rook.

A moment later Max joined them, bringing sandwiches for Kevin, a chicken salad for Gwen and three portions of Masushian swamp hoppers.

Ben took one look at the plate n front of him, shrugged and started eating his meal.

Gwen and Kevin shuddered watching Ben eat the purple snail-like things. Ben didn't even blink, eating the meal like... like it was normal.

After Ben ate his fourth Masushian swamp hopper Gwen couldn't take it anymore. "Uh.. Ben-" She stopped talking when she saw her grandpa shake his head.

"But it's so gross." Gwen whispered, not understanding how her cousin, who was normally such a picky eater, could enjoy such food.

Hearing this Ben looked at his cousin oddly. "What are you talking about Gwen? It tastes yummy."

"Five-year-old you may like it, but normal you wouldn't even want to be this close to alien food." Kevin pointed out.

Ben frowned and looked at Kevin, he then looked back at his food, a pensive look on his (at the moment) too young face. Finally he pushed his plate away, a sullen look on his face. "I'm not hungry anymore." He murmured folding his arms on the table and resting his head on top of them.

"Ben?" Rook asked, concerned with how quiet the toddler had gotten. He missed Gwen shooting Kevin an annoyed look.

"My head hurts." The five-year-old moaned before burying his face in his arms.

"When did it start hurting Ben?" Max asked getting up and quickly making his way over to the child and started to rub soothing circles on Ben's back, trying to comfort his grandson.

Ben groaned, but otherwise didn't answer.

Worried, Max lifted Ben up and put his hand on Ben's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Something 's obviously wrong with him." Kevin muttered, now noticing how the color had drained from the toddler's face and how Ben had his eyes clenched shut in pain. "Is it the food?" He knew it was a stupid idea to let a kid eat Masushian swamp hoppers, dammit he should have said something!

"I'll tell you what's wrong." A new voice said, and the group turned their heads in the direction of the door to see Azmuth making his way towards them, a displeased look on his old face. "What's wrong is that the lot of you seem to think that the mind of a human toddler is capable of holding onto almost seventeen-years worth of memories and information, without there being consequences."

"Can you help him?" Max's question came out more like a demand, but then again, what was to be expected from a grandfather whose teenage grandson was kidnaped from his home, de-aged to a five-year-old, experimented on, and now appeared to be in serious pain.

Not saying anything Azmuth gestured to the table.

Quickly understanding what the first thinker wanted Max put Ben down on the table and grabbed Azmuth and put him down on the table as well.

Azmuth walked over to Ben and pressed down on a spot on Ben's lower back, he then pressed a spot on the back of Ben's neck, and finally he gently tapped Ben's forehead.

Ben's eyes snapped open and he blinked in surprise. "Hi Azmuth." The toddler smiled at the Galvan. "When did you get here?"

"What did you do?" Gwen asked wondering what the Galvan had done, Ben looked fine now.

"Pressure points," Azmuth replied shooting the red-head a sideways glance before focussing on the toddler in front of him. "that should keep you from experiencing more of those headaches un till I turn you back to your rightful age." The old Galvan informed the toddler in a surprisingly patient tone. "Looks like you got yourself into trouble again."

"Uh huh." Ben nodded. "That was easy, the getting out of trouble part... Was not."

To everyone but Ben's surprise, Azmuth actually smiled at Ben's words. "I don't doubt it." He looked at the Omnitrix, guessing what Azmuth wanted Ben lowered his wrist so Azmuth could get to work.

For a while Ben watched Azmuth tinker with the Omnitrix, feeling much better knowing that everything would soon be okay and he'd be back to normal again, but... Something was still bothering him. Ben knew he shouldn't ask the question that was on his mind. He'd seen how upset grandpa and Rook had gotten earlier, but... He needed to ask.

"Azmuth?"

"Yes, Ben?" Azmuth replied not looking up from the Omnitrix's inner workings.

"Do you really see me as a guinea pig to test versions of the Omnitrix on?"

That question got Ben different reactions. Max and Rook tensed up in surprise, Gwen dropped her fork in shock and Kevin spat out a mouth full of chicken sandwich.

And Azmuth who normally was so good at ignoring stuff that seemed beneath his great mind, jerked his head around to meet the toddler's eyes. "Of course not!" Azmuth exclaimed horrified, sure he may sometimes appear uncaring, but that was far from the truth. "What gave you that idea?"

"Albedo said that, right before he..." Ben glanced down at his bandaged arms. "Started taking samples."

"He tortured you?!" Gwen gasped in horror, jumping to her feet and going to Ben, looking at his bandaged arms in worry.

"I'm fine Gwen." Somehow it was possible for a five-year-old to sound completely exasperated.

Azmuth sighed, a solemn look on his old face. "I've always seen you as exactly what you are Ben." He told the toddler, who was now looking at him with an uncertain, worried look on his young face. "A young man who wants to do the right thing and will try his best to that." He smiled and nearly chuckled when the five-year-old's eyes widened dramatically. "And I always take pleasure in knowing my greatest invention is being put to good use." He said before quickly going back to work. Knowing his words would be taken for what they were.

For three whole minutes Ben was completely stunned into silence, right un till he suddenly jumped up, Azmuth nearly falling forward with how fast Ben pulled his wrist away.

"Grandpa!" Ben cried crawling over the table to get near his grandfather. "Azmuth gave me a compliment!"

"I heard." Max chuckled while the others, except for Azmuth of course, burst out in laughter. Smiling he ruffled Ben's hair and made him sit down again. "Now why don't you sit still so Azmuth can turn you back to your normal age?"

"Okay..." Ben sighed and sat still again so Azmuth could get back to work.

"Once Ben's back to normal we'll need to figure out what Albedo is planning." Max voiced what they all were thinking.

Kevin nodded, frowning deeply as he leant back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why would Albedo even want that..." He looked at the toddler sitting on the table and chose his next words carefully. "That stuff?"

"For learning." Ben answered. He didn't say it, but there definitely was silent 'duh' at the end of that sentence.

"We know that Ben." Rook calmly told the small child. "But we must figure out what he tried to learn and stop him before his next move."

Ben had turned to look at Rook when the Revonahgander started speaking and now had a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "But Albedo won't make a move for a looong time, so all we need to do is find him and lock him up again."

Azmuth paused his work, sighing dramatically. "Do you know that for a fact, Ben?"

"He's your Billy Billions." Ben stated as if it explained everything.

"I see..." Azmuth lied, going back to work. "Care to explain yourself?"

Ben grinned as Azmuth worked on the Omnitrix, pleased that he'd get to explain something to Azmuth for a change. "Billy Billions is this spoiled guy who thinks he's way better than me, so he tries to do things I do like becoming a famous hero, but he wasn't _really_ better than me," Ben emphasized on the 'really' making sure no one got confussed and would think that Billy Billions actually _was_ better than him. "So he tried to kill me." The toddler finished with a small shrug.

"What does that have to do with Albedo?" Gwen questioned trying not to dwell on how wrong it was to hear a five-year-old so casually use the word kill. 'It's still Ben' She reminded herself. 'He's used to having people threaten his life' Somehow those thoughts did not make her feel better.

"Albedo thinks he's better than Azmuth, but he isn't." Ben replied, a small, tired smile on his face. "So he tries to kill Azmuth, but he still wants to be like Azmuth so took the samples of me and my first ten aliens to see if can think like Azmuth."

Everyone was silent for a long time after Ben's explanation. For five whole minutes everyone but Azmuth was stunned into silence.

"Hold it!" Kevin cried, angrily getting to his feet. "You're telling me that all this," He gestured at Ben. "is because Albedo wanted to know how Azmuth thinks?!"

"No." Ben shook his head. "This," he looked down at his bandaged arms. "is so Albedo can learn." Ben pointed at his face. "_This_ is revenge." He sounded far too young for the topic. "Now I'm in the wrong body too." The toddler giggled quietly, not able to help himself. "Just like he was."

"Not for long." Azmuth was about to press the dial which would return Ben to his rightful age when suddenly the large door to the cafeteria was pushed open and banged against the wall.

"Ben!"

Ben turned his head in the direction of the voice, his eyes wide. "Mom?"

Before anyone could say something Sandra Tennyson had ran to their table and scooped the five-year-old version of her son up and hugged him tightly and started planting kisses all over his face.

"Sorry dad," Carl said walking up them in a less frantic way than his wife had. "but there was no stopping her." He looked down at Azmuth, an apoplectic look on his face. "I hope she didn't interrupt anything important."

"It's fine." Max assured before Azmuth could say something. He smiled watching Sandra hug her son. To bad Carl didn't want anything to do with plumbing during the time he met Sandra. Max was sure that his daughter-in-law would have made a great plumber had she'd been given the chance, and Max had wanted to give her the chance, but he wouldn't go against his son's wishes.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Sandra exclaimed planting wet kisses all over her son's face.

"Moooom!" Ben tried to squirm out of her grip. "Not in front of my friends..."

It was then that Sandra noticed they had been eating and noticed the plate near Ben and her eyes widened. "You ate that?" The blond gasped, before whirling around to glare at Max. "You _gave_ him something like to eat! Max what if it's another planet's version of peanuts! Ben could have died Max! One nut that's all it takes!"

"I know exactly what I offer him Sandra." Max rolled his eyes. Ben hadn't had an allergy attack in years, and Ben pretty much got his own food these days. "I wouldn't give him anything that even had a chance to be even similar to nuts!"

"That doesn't make it worth the risk."

Carl and the others watched their discussion, not daring to interrupt in fear of having Sandra snap at them. She was fierce and clearly knew how hold herself in an argument as she steadily dismissed all of Max's counter arguments.

"You know," Kevin said, glancing at Rook who was still watching the semi-arguement. "this explains a whole lot about mr. picky eater over there." He nodded at Ben, who Sandra still hadn't put down yet.

"Indeed." Rook nodded, not looking away from Sandra and Max. No wonder Ben had become such a picky eater if this was how his mother acted every time he tried something new.

The only one not amused by Sandra and Max's discussion was Ben himself. "Mooom!" He protested, trying to get put down again. "Don't be mean to grandpa! It's not hi-" Ben stopped talking when he saw the large bruise on the side of his mother's head, and stilled completely.

Sandra noticed, and looked at Ben, her annoyance at her father in-law's choice for a 'healthy meal' instantly forgotten."Ben?"

"I'm sorry..." Ben mumbled, his head bowed and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Honey?" Sandra quietly asked. When Ben didn't look up she put him on the ground and gently cupped his cheeks, trying to get him to look at.

She had mixed feelings about seeing her son at this age again. While it pained her, knowing someone had done this to her baby-boy, at the same time it warmer her heart to see him as just that again. Her baby...

"Ben?" Carl asked, kneeling down in front of the toddler. "What's wrong, buddy?"

But Ben didn't look up, he kept his head bowed and his eyes clenched shut. "I didn't mean for to get hurt..."

"Hurt?" Carl repeated, frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about Ben? You didn't hurt us?"

Ben sniffed, still not looking up. "B-But I-" He opened his eyes when he felt a tug on his pant leg. "Azmuth?" He whispered not understanding what the Galvan could possibly want. Did he want to yell it him for messing up?

Azmuth pointed at Ben's arm. "Let me finish this."

"Oh!" Ben knelt down so Azmuth could connect two wired before closing off the inner workings.

"Did it work?" Gwen questioned. Her answer came in the form of a bright green light came from the Omnitrix and surrounded Ben completely.

When the light faded the group saw a now sixteen-year-old Ben sitting on the floor, a somewhat dazed look on his face.

Carl was still in front of Ben and held up three fingers. "Ben how many fingers am I holding up?"

Ben stared at the hand held up in front of him, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. "Dude..." He muttered rubbing his head, feeling very disoriented. He then saw his hand. No longer small and chubby. Ben grinned. "I'm sixteen again!" The teen cheered jumping to his feet.

"Ben!"

The next thing Ben knew both his parents were hugging him tightly. "Mom, dad!" The teenager smiled, hugging them back. "It's alright now." He mumbled, shoulder sagging with relief. "I'm okay."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

Half an hour later Azmuth was getting ready to teleport when Ben rushed into the lab. "Wait!"

Azmuth calmly turned around, his hands folded behind his back. "I'm waiting." He informed Ben, a bored look on old face.

Ben walked over to the first Thinker and smiled a rare, grateful smile. "Thanks." The teenager told Azmuth. "You know... For everything."

A small smile formed on Azmuth's face. "I trust you and your team will have Albedo in his cell again, soon?"

"You can count on it."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

A short while later Ben was about to leave HQ with his parents who were already waiting for him in the car. Ben had just finished saying goodbye to his grandpa, promising to be back first thing tomorrow to start the search for Albedo and was no talking to Gwen, when he was suddenly pulled into a noogie.

"Aww who was a cute toddler?" Kevin teased, rubbing his knuckles roughly against Ben's skull. "You were! Yes you were!"

"Dude!" Ben protested trying to escape Kevin's grip. "Let go!"

"What? No please?" Kevin cackled, now that things were back to normal he could finally rub in how adorable Ben had when he was five. "We should have thaugt you some manners."

Ben groaned, realizing one thing.

"You are never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"Never!"


End file.
